Liver cancer is one of the cancers with high incidence rate in the world, particularly in China. Due to the high incidence of viral hepatitis, main prognosis of chronic viral hepatitis is to develop into cirrhosis or even liver cancer. There is no technology and method available to cure liver cancer at the present medical levels. Surgical removal of tumor locally is a primary method of treatment, and very few patients can receive a liver resection and a liver transplantation. The recurrence rate of liver cancer after surgery is extremely high, since no method can eliminate the potential lesions completely. According to statistics, the recurrence rate is about 40% in 3 years, and more than 90% in 7 years.
In recent years, a variety of oncotherapy medicines and methods have been developed, but efficacy is still not ideal for malignant tumors, such as liver cancer.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in developing an effective method for treating digestive tract tumors, especially liver cancer.